A Week in the Life of: Antonio Fernandez Carriedo
by HopeandLoveForever
Summary: Antonio is part of a new program funded by the late Ceaser Vargas called the guardian project, where young men and women from the ages of 16 and older are allowed to raise thier younger siblings or other children rather than have them enter foster care or an orphanage. Antonio's child is Lovino, Ceaser's grandson. And this is a recording of there daily lives. rated T for Lovino...


A week in the Life of Antonio Fernandez Carriedo

Disclaimer – I do not own Hetalia in anyway shape or form. This is fan made, I gain nothing from it besides the happy smiles of those who read it...

Author- Hope :3

Sunday (night) Day 0

"Sh sleep Lovi there is no monster beneath your bed..." A Spanish man soothed holding a small boy in his arms, the boy seemed to shift a bit before he spoke his small voice muffled by the blanket he was wrapped in "Yes there is Tomato bastard! I felt it on my foot! It was hard and cold!" The man sighed and easily stood carrying the boy as he left his room and walked across the small hallway to his Lovi's room. "What are you doing bastard! It's going to get us!" The boy shrieked grabbing onto said 'bastards' shirt "Don't worry Mi Tomate I will protect you from the mean monster..." The man stopped however when the boy latched onto him even tighter than before. "B-but what if it eats you?" The man smiled a little his heart warming with the thought that his little Lovino was concerned about him "Ah don't worry Lovino I won't get hurt!" The man cooed petting the younger's soft brown hair "I'm not worried about you idoita! If you get hurt than you can't work! And if you can't work than that means there's not going to be any food for me!" Lovino looked up at his guardian his honey eyes shining in the light that came in from the open doorway the man signed before walking fully into the room and placed the boy gently on the floor making sure he was standing on his own before walking over to the queen sized bed in the middle of the room, carefully and expertly stepping over the many toys and drawings that littered the floor. He heard Lovino whimper from the doorway as he drew close to bed, he glanced around at the area around the bed, nothing on the soft pink blankets, or the five or so pillows, he stooped down and looked about until he eyes landed a black stone that lay just beside Lovi's bed.

Antonio stared at the rock for a moment before chuckling and picking in up in his hands, "See Lovi there is no monster you just stepped on this rock!" Antonio held the stone out for the younger male to see, Lovino stared at his guardian before he screamed and covered his eyes. "It's got legs!" He cried "what?" Antonio looked at the stone and sure enough it had legs, and a head, he gasped and almost dropped it before he noticed that the stone was in fact a turtle. "Haha Hey Roma it's just a turtle!" The Spaniard laughed holding the small reptile up for his 'child' to see, the boy just peeked out from his blanket and slowly emerged glaring at the turtle. "I wonder how it got in here?" Antonio asked to no one in particular but was quickly answered by the other male in the room. "How should I know bastard! Now get it out!" Lovino yelled stomping his little foot on the hard wood floor making a little pat sound as he did so. "But Roma if we put it outside right now the neighbors cats may eat it! You don't want this poor defenceless turtle to die do you? We should keep it in the bathroom until tomorrow!" Antonio whined slightly holding the squirming turtle up to Romano and staring at the seven year old child with watery eyes.

Lovino signed and looked defeated towards the ground how could he say no to the puppy eyes? He huffed slightly before nodding slightly to show his approval of Antonio's plan, the man cheered happily before running off to fix the tub up so the turtle could stay comfortable for the night, the Italian boy sighed again before slowly following his guardian, at times like these it felt as though he was the adult and the tomato bastard was the child. Romano watched from the bathroom door as Antonio set up a little area for the turtle to rest on in the tub and filled the bottom with a small bit of water so it could swim. "Look Lovi I think it likes it!" He said happily smiling and clapping as the small reptile slowly began to swim about in the water before moving onto its bed to rest, Lovino watched his guardian smiling and couldn't help but smile a little at the moment, he couldn't see something like this if he had been taken to a orphanage instead of being with Antonio.

"Alright he's okay for now time for bed Lovi!" Antonio turned and smiled at his child, Lovino just puffed out his cheeks and tuned his head away huffing "How can you expect me to sleep after all that huh? What if there's more gross things like that in my bed?" Antonio smiled again before going and scoping up Lovino in his arms shutting off the light as he carried the boy to his room. "I guess you'll just have to sleep with me then..." He said yawning afterwards it has gotten fairly late, he had to go to classes in the morning then to his shift at his job at Club Empire, plus he had to take Lovi to school then pick him up and then to the babysitter, after that they would return home where he would have to bathe Lovino, feed him, and then entertain him until bedtime plus he would have to deal with the turtle. "Fine then bastard..." Lovino muttered half heartedly before yawning himself.

Antonio gently placed Lovino on his bed watching as the boy clambered under the covers to sleep, before climbing in himself and getting comfortable. "Buenas noches... Ti amo Lovino..." Antonio mumbled before slowly drifting off to sleep barely hearing Lovino mutter back. "Ti amo Antonio... Buona Notte..."


End file.
